This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Electrical stimulation systems, such as Transcutaneous Electrical Nerve Stimulation (TENS) devices, Electrical Muscle Stimulation (EMS) devices, etc., can provide a stimulating waveform and electrical pulses to muscle groups and or nerve areas of the body, more particularly using electrode pads to deliver electrical pulses to particular areas of human bodies for pain relief.
Conventional electrical stimulation systems typically have a control unit hard-wired to a set of electrodes. Typical tethered control units are inconvenient to use, allow for only one treatment at a time, and provide little information to the user regarding the therapy being delivered. Wireless controls have been proposed, but for the most part they function similarly to the tethered control units.
Additionally, many conventional electrical stimulation systems typically have the electrodes connected directly to stimulation units, making it very difficult to treat parts of a subject's body spaced apart from the electrical stimulation unit and from each other.